


Gay for Geth

by SilverFountains



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: I don't often write RPF but these two are so cute together. Inspired by Finn and Gethin at Wales Comic Con video below. Nothing happens. This is just what I imagine was said afterwards. Whether they are just good friends or ... I will leave it out there ;)https://youtu.be/DBZqr7CVvCw





	Gay for Geth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/gifts).



“Gay for Geth?!” Gethin frowns at Finn as soon as they are in private.

Finn just giggles. Annoyingly so. Annoyingly cute so. Geth really wishes he was as easy with everyone prodding at his private life as his friend.

“I think it has a ring to it,” Finn grins as he grabs one of the ready made sandwiches on the table. “Anyway, I should be the one who's offended,” he points his sandwich at the other whilst chewing. “Since you backtracked rather quickly. _Gay for Finn, er well I mean, Loras,_ ” he mimics Geth’s embarrassed stumbling over his words. He grins at the other man, loving his blush. “I'm kidding,” he laughs when Geth looks at him mortified.

“I'm not ashamed!” Geth feels the need to defend himself. “It's just… well it's no one’s business whether I am gay or not.”

But Finn just shrugs. He puts an arm around Gethin and presses a kiss at his temple. “It's not,” he doesn't disagree. “But I don't care what anyone thinks. And I am going to keep saying it,” he grins, his eyes sparkling mischievously. “I am super gay for Gethin Anthony!!” he shouts, waving his arms wildly.

Geth cannot help but laugh. It really doesn't matter. At the end of the day Finn is the greatest and funniest guy he's ever known and no-one else makes him laugh like Finn does. Let people wonder about how much like Loras and Renly they really are. At the end of the day they are actors. Even if they say they are madly in love no-one will know whether it's real or just part of an act. And if Finn wants to shout it from the rooftops, well he should be flattered really.

“You're fucking nuts!” he tries to get Finn to calm down before their panel interview starts, but all it earns him is an addition to the chorus of “ _I'm nuts about youuuuuuuuhuhu!_ ” 

 

End


End file.
